1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a cryopump including a housing having a close fit around a warm cryopanel and having a first inner diameter, an inlet array that fits inside the housing, a flange that attaches the housing to a gate valve having a second inner diameter, and a bracket extension that is attached to the inlet array and extends the inlet array above the flange, wherein the second inner diameter is larger than the first inner diameter.